heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
1993 in comics
Events Year overall * A tumultuous year in publishing: Topps Comics, Claypool Comics, Alternative Comics, Bongo Comics, Hall of Heroes, Lightning Comics, Azteca Productions, ANIA Publishing, Dagger Enterprises, Majestic Entertainment, Triumphant Comics, and Michael Hunt Publishing all enter the marketplace; while First Comics, Eclipse Comics, Disney Comics, Vortex Comics, Innovation Comics, Personality Comics, Northstar Publishing, and Comic Chronicles all cease publishing. * DC Comics introduces its Vertigo, Paradox Press, and Milestone Media imprints. January * Doom Patrol #63: "The Empire of Chairs," Grant Morrison's final issue as Doom Patrol writer. February * Action Comics, with issue #686, suspends publication following "The Death of Superman." (DC Comics) * Clive Barker's Hellraiser is canceled by Epic Comics (Marvel) with issue #20. * ''Hardware'' #1 (cover-dated April) debuts under Milestone brand. Created by Dwayne McDuffie and Denys Cowan, Hardware is the first character and book published by Milestone to debut. * February 21: Harvey Kurtzman, founding editor of Mad magazine, dies at age 68. March * DC Comics debuts its new Vertigo imprint with the publication of Death: The High Cost of Living #1. Existing DC titles Swamp Thing #129, Hellblazer #63, Sandman #47, Doom Patrol #64, Animal Man #57, and Shade, the Changing Man #33 all become Vertigo titles as well. * Hawkworld canceled by DC with issue #32. * Introduction of the hero X in Dark Horse Comics #8. (Dark Horse Comics) * Introduction of Deathblow in Darker Image #1 and Stormwatch in Stormwatch #1. (Image Comics) April * Adventures of Superman #500 (dated "Early June") is released and the Reign of the Supermen! begins with four Supermen. * April 5: Alberto Giolitti passes away in Rome at age 69. May *''Cable'' is released by Marvel Comics as a monthly title. * Peter Parker, Spectacular Spider-Man #200: "Best of Enemies!" by J.M. DeMatteis and Sal Buscema. (Marvel Comics) * Web of Spider-Man #100 by Terry Kavanagh, Alex Saviuk and Joe Rubinstein. (Marvel Comics) * Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. is canceled by Marvel with issue #47. * The Tick vol. 1 is canceled by New England Comics with issue #12. * Marvel's "Maximum Carnage" Spider-Man storyline begins. * May 14: Gerda Gattel, long-time DC Comics letterer and proofreader, dies at age 84. * The first edition of Scott McCloud's book Understanding Comics is published by Tundra Publishing. The book went on to win 1994 Harvey Awards for Best Writer; Best Graphic Album of Original Work; and Best Biographical, Historical, or Journalistic Presentation. It also won the 1994 Eisner Award for Best Comics-Related Book. June * Adventures of Superman #500 by Jerry Ordway, Tom Grummett and Doug Hazlewood. * Action Comics, with issue #687, resumes publication after a four-month hiatus following "The Death of Superman" and "Funeral for a Friend" storylines. * With issue #51, Justice League Europe changes its name to Justice League International vol. 2. (DC Comics) * Malibu Comics launches the Ultraverse line of comics in which it states that "Writers are the true enhancements in comics" (a pointed reference to the trend of publishing and marketing foil-stamped covers). Said writers include Steve Englehart, Gerard Jones, and Steve Gerber. Variant editions of the first issues are published with hologram covers. * The conclusion to Marvel Comics’ "Infinity Trilogy" is launched with Infinity Crusade. July * Premiere issue of Hero Illustrated. * The start of the "Summer Offensive" in 2000 AD when control was handed over to Grant Morrison and Mark Millar. With issue #8422000 AD #842 at Barney the magazine launches a raft of new features, including Really & Truly, Slaughterbowl, Big Dave, and Maniac 5 as well as Morrison's run on Judge Dredd with "Inferno." * DC Comics releases Batman #500, in which Azrael becomes the new Batman. * Image Comics and Valiant Comics stage an intercompany crossover called Deathmate. * Fatal Attractions begins. August * 2000 AD's "Summer Offensive" draws to a close with issue #849.2000AD Online – prog zone * The New Titans #100: "The Darkening, Part Four: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something... Dead," by Marv Wolfman, Tom Grummett, and Bill Jaaska. * Deadpool #1 is released by Marvel Comics * "The Fall from Grace" storyline debuts in Daredevil #319. * comic book radio show " 'Nuff Said! " debuts on WBAI-FM, New York City, on the 28th as part of Jim Freund's "Hour of the Wolf" science fiction program.http://www.comicbookradioshow.com/nsgl1.html 'Nuff Said! Guest List Page 1 September * The 'Nam is canceled by Marvel with issue #84. October * Batman #500: 64-page giant — "Knightfall" chapter 19, written by Doug Moench. * Green Lantern takes part in the Reign of the Supermen in issue #46 * Mike Carlin and Dan Jurgens relaunch the Metal Men with a four-issue limited series * Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic “dies” in Fantastic Four #381 * Stephen Platt debuts on Moon Knight #55 and becomes extremely popular due to his art style resembling Todd McFarlane. * X-Men 2099 #1 – Marvel 2099 * The first full colour issue of The Beano, it was issue 2674 dated October 16, 1993. * October 20: Prolific scripter Gaylord DuBois dies at age 94. November * Green Lantern #47 marks the reunion of Green Lantern and Green Arrow. * Avengers West Coast #100: 64-page anniversary issue; the death of Mockingbird. * Wolverine #75 represents a turning point in Wolverine’s life as the Adamantium is separated from his body by Magneto. * Maervel's X-Men "Fatal Attractions" X-Men storyline concludes, only for "Bloodties" to begin. * November 9: Ross Andru dies at age 66. * November 11: Little Lulu writer John Stanley dies at age 79. December * Conan the Barbarian is canceled with issue #275 * The Punisher (Marvel Comics) debuts the "Suicide Run" storyline with issue #85 * "Emerald Twilight" storyline debuts in Green Lantern #48 * Hellboy makes his first mainstream comic book appearance, in Next Men #21. * Lobo gets a monthly title from DC Comics * Malibu Ultraverse launches "Break-Thru," the first company-wide crossover. Conventions * January 17–18: International Association for Direct Distribution (New Orleans, Louisiana) * January 23–24: Great Eastern Conventions I (Jacob K. Javits Convention Center, New York City) — guests include Wendy & Richard Pini, launching their Elfquest '93 tour."Newswatch: Elfquest '93 Tour," The Comics Journal #156 (Feb. 1993). * March 5–7 Dallas Fantasy Fair I (Dallas, Texas) — first presentation of the Harvey Awards since the death of awards' namesake Harvey Kurtzman; fund-raiser to help pay for the continuance of the award;Price, Michael H. "Harvey Kurtzman, Founder of Mad, Remembered as a Comic-Industry Giant," Ft. Worth Star-Telegram (March 06, 1993). official guests include Adam West, Donald Simpson, Larry Stroman, Tex Henson, Kerry Gammill, and Shannon Wheeler * March 21: WaRP Graphics convention (Liverpool, New York) — organized by Wendy and Richard Pini to benefit the Make-A-Wish Foundation * March 31 – April 1: ProCon (Oakland, California) — first professionals-only convention; held right before WonderCon * April 2–4: WonderCon (Oakland, California) — 7th edition of the convention"Comics Convention Starts in Oakland," San Francisco Chronicle (02 Apr 1993), p. C14. * April 3–4: Great Eastern Conventions II (New York City) * April 24–25: GlasCAC (Glasgow City Halls, Glasgow, Scotland) — 4th edition of the GlasCAC; presentation of the U.K. Comic Art Awards; guests include Colin MacNeil, Cam Kennedy, Dave Alexander, John Beeston, and Jim ShooterBlack, Ian. "Zap! Kraaak! Pow! Comic culture has landed in Glasgow," The Times (18 Apr 1993). * May 8: Ramapo Comic Con VIII (Ramapo High School, Spring Valley, New York) — guests include Julius Schwartz, José Luis García-López, Jerry Ordway, Frank McLaughlin, Luke McDonnell, Jim Salicrup, Mike Leeke, Evan Dorkin, Mark Chiarello, George Pratt, Lee Weeks, Bob McLeod, Dave Cockrum, Bob Pinaha, John Workman, Rick Parker, Jordan Raskin, Bob Wiacek, Ron Garney, Rachel Pollack, Ken Gale, Mercy Van Vlack, Kurt Schaffenberger, Anthony Tollin, Adrienne Roy, Joe Staton, Bernie Wrightson, Elaine Lee, Doug Moench, Bob Smith, Bob Layton, Michael Davis, Deni Loubert, Ray Lago, Eric Shanower, Kim DeMulder, Rick Bryant, Howard Bender, and M. D. Bright * June 11–13: Heroes Convention (Charlotte, North Carolina) * June 12–13: Great Eastern Conventions III (Jacob K. Javits Convention Center, New York City) * June 18–20: Dallas Fantasy Fair II (Dallas Market Hall Convention Center, Dallas, Texas) — guests include Clive Barker (special guest) and Dave Sim * July 2–4: Chicago Comicon (Rosemont Convention Center, Rosemont, Illinois) — 20,000–30,000 attendees;Isaacs, Deanna. "Clash of the Comic Cons: Wizard World and the new C2E2 battle it out for the hearts and minds of local comics fans," Chicago Reader (April 15, 2010). guest of honor: Neil Gaiman * July 16–18: Dragon Con Atlanta Comics Expo (Atlanta Hilton & Towers, Atlanta, Georgia) — 8,000 attendees * July 17–18: CAPTION93 (Oxford Union Society, Oxford, England) * August 7–8: Houston Comic Book Festival (University Center, University of Houston, Houston, Texas) — first annual edition; guests include Chris Claremont, Matt Wagner, Kelley Jones, Joe St. Pierre, Evan Dorkin, and Mike Leeke * August 19–22: San Diego Comic-Con (San Diego Convention Center and Doubletree Hotel, San Diego, California) — 28,000 attendees. Special guests include Murphy Anderson, Jim Aparo, Peter Bagge, Dan Clowes, Nancy Collins, Paul Dini, Garth Ennis, Ferd Johnson, Rick Kirkman, Don Martin, Olivia, Dave Sim, Vin Sullivan, Michael Whelan, Robert Williams, and Roger Zelazny * September 18–19: United Kingdom Comic Art Convention (London, England) — guests include Grant Morrison, Garth Ennis, Rian Hughes, Steve Yeowell, Jill Thompson, Matt Wagner, Alan Grant, and Carlos Ezquerra * October 8–11: Comicfest '93 (Philadelphia Civic Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) — produced by David Greenhill Promotions;Newswatch: Greenhill Sues Great Eastern and Wizard," The Comics Journal #172 (Nov. 1994), p. 40. guests included Harlan Ellison, Jim Shooter; infamous debate about Image Comics between Peter David and Todd McFarlane, moderated by George PérezGary St. Lawrence. "The Peter David-Todd McFarlane Debate: Topic: Has Image Comics/Todd McFarlane been treated fairly by the media?". Comics Buyer's Guide #1044. November 19, 1993. Pages 92, 98, 102, 108, 113, 116. Awards First annual publication of the Wizard Fan Awards. First issues by title Sirius Entertainment *Animal Mystic DC Comics * Batman: In Darkest Night * Black Canary * Bloodlines * Catwoman * Chain Gang War * Hawkman * Justice League Task Force * Legacy of Superman * Lobo (Monthly) * Lobo Annual * Metal Men * The Outsiders (vol. 2)Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 261: "The Outsiders made their return in a new series courtesy of writer Mike W. Barr and artist Paul Pelletier." * Robin monthly series (vol. 2) * Showcase 93 * Supergirl * Trinity Image Comics * 1963 * Freak Force * Stormwatch Malibu Ultraverse * Break-Thru * Exiles * Hard Case * Mantra * Prime * Sludge * Solitaire * The Strangers Marvel Comics * Deadpool * Doom 2099 * Midnight Sons Unlimited * Night Thrasher * Nova * Punisher 2099 * Spider-Man Unlimited * Transformers: Generation 2 * X-Men 2099 * X-Men Unlimited Milestone Comics * Blood Syndicate * Hardware * Icon * Static : Writer: Dwayne McDuffie. Artist: John Paul Leon References Comics Category:1993 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists